Faliure for Sanity
by twilight-harrypotter-reader
Summary: Bella is the lead singer of a band called Faliure for Sanity. She hasnt seen Edward for 10 years..what happens when Bella& the band go to the photo shoot where the photographer is..... All Human!.....BXE AXJ RXEm
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the songs I will add in here. Unless I say other wise.**_

_**Summery: Bella Swan is the lead singer of a band called Failure for Sanity, also in the band is Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, and Bella's brother Emmett. They started the band when they were seniors in high school. Edward had been in the band also but he soon realized that the life of a rock star was not for him and left to pursue a different career. Now 10 years later after their show they go to have their Photo shot done for the Cover of the Rolling Stones and the Photographer is none other than……… All Human!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Bella's POV-

I woke up to the sound of my brother Emmett yelling at Jasper about something completely ridicules. I groaned and looked at the clock that was on the table beside my bed. It read 5:30 a.m. 

"JASPER YOU KNOW THAT THE GIANTS ARE GONNA WIN THE SUPERBOWL JUST ADMIT IT!" Emmett roared. I got out of bed and walked into the living room of the hotel room we were staying in. 

"Morning Bella." Alice said drinking a cup of coffee and looking as tired as I felt. "You're lucky they actually let you sleep in. they woke me up at 5:00, I almost killed your brother." Alice glared at Emmett.

"EMMETT JUST DROP IT!" Jasper yelled back. Usually Jasper was pretty quiet but he was loud today. 

"You guys calm down. If Rose wakes up your dead and you know it." I reminded them. Rosalie hated being woken up early worse than Alice and I did. 

"Oh morning Bells, did you sleep well?" Emmett asked.

"It would have been better if you and Jasper weren't arguing about the super bowl this early in the morning." I yawned. Rosalie came into the area next and she gave Jasper and Emmett the death glare. Emmett went over to Rosalie and kissed her on the cheek which was his way of asking for forgiveness.

"Morning Rose." I greeted her getting myself and her some coffee. We sat around the table chatting about the concert we had tonight. It was going to be a good show. We were touring with Skillet and KoRn, two bands that sounded amazing live. 

"So Bells what songs are we playing tonight?" Emmett asked me. Even though it was 5:30 in the morning it was time to get down to business, this seemed to be a normal routine, get woken up by either my cell phone ringing off the hook or Emmett and Jasper arguing about something pointless and then getting to business about our show for the night.

"Well I was thinking that we start with Lies first. Do you guys agree with that?" I asked. They nodded their heads in agreement and I went over the other songs that we would be playing. We were going to be on for an hour and a half and we had plenty material to play.

"It's been awhile since we've played Anything for You. I think we should practice it." Rosalie suggested.

"I agree, lets get cleaned up though first and then we will run through our songs." I agreed. I headed to the bathroom and tried not to think about the one man I had loved but was to afraid to say anything to and then he disappeared without a word of where he was.

Edward's POV- 

It had been 10 years since I actually saw my friends and talked with them, but tonight I would see them again. After their concert which I was going to, they would be coming to the hotel I was staying at for their photo shoot; because little did they know I was the photographer for the cover of the Rolling stones magazine. I couldn't wait to surprise them. I looked at the tickets in my hands and I felt like a teenager going to their first concert. I had been to the Failure for Sanity concert as much as I could and I loved to watch it every time. 

I also couldn't wait to see Bella on stage; she was amazing up there and looked just as beautiful as I could remember. If only I could have told her that I loved her all those years ago, but I was to afraid. From what I read she was still single but I couldn't always believe what I read in those magazines. I had to get my mind off Bella so I decided to grab my iPod and head down to the gym in the hotel. I headed to the treadmill and turned my iPod up full blast. 

Numb by Linkin Park started blaring in my ears and I ran until I worked up a good sweat. I had gone through ten songs before I was actually breathing hard and had to get off, to take a drink of water. Thankfully I also had some errands to run before the concert.

Concert time

I pushed my way up to the front of the mosh pit. KoRn had just ended and now it was time for Failure for Sanity to come on stage. There were a lot of people pushing to get to the front so I had to push harder than them. 

I noticed tiny Alice on stage with her guitar and Rosalie stood on the other side of the stage holding her bass guitar in the air with one hand. Emmett was up pounding on the drums getting people pumped. Jasper stood closest to the drums and Bella was no where to be found yet. The intro to _Lies_ started and there Bella stood on the Balcony her hand wrapped around the microphone and the other in the air in a fist. 

Bella's voice was loud and clear when she came in.

_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above

_They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me_

But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree

Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you.

It was fun watching Bella bounce around the stage, banging her head and jumping up and down. She was an amazing singer. Alice started with her solo when Bella cut off and no matter how many times I had seen them live it still amazed me at how talented little Alice was. 

_They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me_

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you_

The song ended with a roar of cheers from the crowd and a bunch of girls and guys alike screaming 'I Love You!' Bella's smile was huge and I couldn't help but smile either. When Bella got a bit tired they would play one where she was at the piano. Instead of lighters like it used to be, people took out their cell phones and waved them in the air. 

"Hello Seattle! How you all doing tonight!" Bella said into the microphone after they got done with _Lose Control. _She was answered with screams from the crowd that you couldn't understand. "This is our last song, and we want you to sing along with us!" Bella told 

everyone in the stadium. She sat down at the piano and the intro the _Bring me to life_ began. Once it got to the part where the guitars kicked in she grabbed the mic and got off the piano bench. Jasper sang with her on this one since it required a male voice for it.

It was one of their best concerts, and after the concert looked even brighter.

_**A/N: was it good was it bad? Please let me know!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the songs I put up.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Bella's POV-

After our last song ended I took a bow and Emmett threw some signed drumsticks into the crowd and Jasper threw out some T-shirts. The concert had gone off without a hitch. I wasn't looking forward to the photo shoot there if there was one thing that I had to complain about with this job it was all the pictures that you had to take.

My hair and makeup stylist Beth walked over towards me with a bottle of water and a towel. I dumped the bottle of water on my head and used the towel to wipe off my face. "How much time do we have before we have to be at that photo shoot?" I asked Beth.

"An hour." She replied. I smiled at that, at least I would have time to shower and have Beth re-do my make up. When we got back to our hotel I hopped into the shower before anyone else could beat me to it. I washed my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo and washed up quickly. I wrapped a towel around my body and grabbed my brush. I ran it threw my hair and then went into my room so I could get out my clothes. (_**A/N: picture of her clothes on profile)**_ I changed into my red rock royalty v-neck tank top and my red and black skirt. I met Beth in the living room who was already to work on trimming Emmett's hair. 

I sat down on the couch and waited for her to finish up with my brother. "There you go Emmett now go shower you reek." Beth teased. 

"Oh thank you for that wonderful confidence booster Beth." Emmett joked back.

"You're welcome. Now come on Bella lets get you done." Beth motioned for me to sit in front of her. She quickly got to work putting gel in my hair so it would shine and not fly all over the place. She took the hair dryer and my head suddenly felt warm from the intense heat of the dryer, not that I minded. After she was done she put on light makeup around my eyes and a light red lipstick on my lips. We couldn't help but laugh when my eye twitched when she put on the eye liner. 

After I was done Beth was able to get Alice and Rosalie done at the same time. She was always able to do that with those two but I could never understand how she did it. Jasper had gotten ready before Emmett so we didn't have to wait for him thankfully since it was time to go. 

We got to the Double Tree hotel with time to spare and went up to the room that we were directed to go to. Except I wouldn't exactly call it a room it was more like a suite. We had received a key to the room and I swiped it into the electronic lock. The door clicked allowing us to go in .It was beautifully decorated inside and Debussy was playing softly as background noise. 

"Oh My Gosh it's beautiful in here." Alice commented.

"Thank you." A silky voice came from the side of us. I looked over to my left and there was a Greek god standing there. He had unruly bronze hair that seemed oddly familiar and striking green eyes that pierced my heart. There was only one person who had eyes like that……Edward Cullen, but it couldn't be him. No it couldn't. Could it? Emmett was the first one to voice my suspicions.

"Edward is that you!" he yelled 

"Yes Emmett it is." He smiled warmly at us. We all ran over to him and hugged him. 

"Dude what are you doing here?"Emmett asked.

"Well I happen to be the photographer for the Rolling Stones magazine." He told us grinning.

"Get out! Are you serious Edward?" I said happily. 

"As serious as I ever am." His eyes were dancing with amusement. Well this defiantly brightened my mood on getting my picture taken. 

"How come u didn't tell us?" Rosalie asked punching him in the arm. 

"I wanted to surprise you guys and well it worked." We all couldn't stop smiling. He showed us around the suite and in the kitchen there was a bottle of wine on ice for after we were done with the photo shoot. The whole suite was beautiful, in one of the bedrooms there was a walk in closet that could fit Alice's and Rosalie's clothes put together. 

Edward's POV-

They had all been surprised to see me here and I was happy when I saw that Bella couldn't stop staring at me. I wondered if she caught me staring at her at times. I told them how I had gone to a lot of their concerts, as many as I could get to and they seemed shocked that I would do that. 

Seeing my friends made me feel like there was this giant hole that had been there before was now gone. I hadn't realized how much I had missed my friends until I saw them today. I led them to where we would be shooting the pictures. I had a couple of ideas for poses and I was anxious to see how they looked with everyone. 

"And here we are. Now lets get down to business so we can catch up later." I suggested. They nodded their heads in agreement, grinning. "Bella I need you to sit here with your legs out." I told her. She got on the bed that was in the room and sat in the middle posing exactly like I thought she would. "Alice and Rosalie I need you to sit on either side of her feet and then Emmett and Jasper to stand at the headboard of the bed one of you on each side." They all obeyed and I looked through the camera lens and focused on them. 

It looked perfect. We did a couple of different poses until Bella finally complained.

"Okay you took your pictures now come on you have to tell us everything." She said. I chuckled and put my camera away safely before heading into the living room. 

_**A/N: aww they are all back together now! Yay! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the Evanescence songs that I put up….which is quiet sad really. My two fav things in the world and I don't own them.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Bella's POV-

Edward had pored us all a glass of Shiraz and brought it to us. We sat down in the living room waiting for him to tell us where he had been and things like that. 

"Well after we graduated high school I was accepted into the college for photographers. You know the one that I had always wanted to go to?" he said. We nodded our heads in agreement, as I remembered all the times he begged us to take our photos. Alice and Rosalie enjoyed getting their picture taken but with as beautiful as they are it wasn't surprising. Emmett, Jasper and I on the other hand were close to strangling Edward at times when we were in high school. 

"Well I went there and I guess the Rolling stones needed a new cover photographer so they came to my school to look for someone they thought would do good work for them. Everyone was rushing around trying to get the best photos except for me. I already had the one I wanted to enter. I had kept all my pictures from high school well kept and I easily found the one from your first gig. It was my favorite picture of the five of you and it was my best picture." 

We all smiled at the remembrance of our first performance. Our parents had complained about the clothes and we just shrugged and kept them on anyways. We had done our hair with the 80's style where it was really big and needed a lot of gel to keep it together. It was the funniest thing we had ever seen after Edward had gotten the film devolved. We had told him to burn but he refused and we couldn't get him to change his mind.

"Anyways the owner of the magazine looked over everyone's picture and I couldn't help but smile when he looked at mine. He asked me if I had just taken the picture and I told him no I hadn't, that I had taken it when I was a junior in high school. He looked at me with an astonished look on his face. 'You did this when you were a junior?' he asked me. 'Yes sir I did.' I replied and he took me aside. 'Would you like to be the photographer for the Rolling Stones?' I grinned widely when he asked me this and I greatly accepted." Edward told us taking a sip of his wine. 

"And you kept this from us for 10 years! What is wrong with you?" Alice and I screamed at him. We started laughing after that. Once we calmed down again Edward answered us.

"Like I said earlier I wanted to surprise you." he chuckled. We sat around talking like this for the next couple of hours. Edward had asked us about the concerts he was able to go to and I told him about how one guy had jumped up on stage and scared the crap out of me. That got everyone laughing again. I 

rolled my eyes at them saying that it wasn't funny. Of course this just made them laugh harder so I threw the pillow at them. Jasper threw the pillow back at me and I moved closer to Edward to avoid it. My breath caught when I felt his warm breath on my neck and looked down realizing that I was practically sitting in his lap. I tried to move away so we could give each other some room but Edward put his arms around my waist keeping me in place. 

I was shocked by his reaction and I looked at his face. He was smiling and his seductive green eyes were soft. I smiled back, blushing furiously. I thought my feelings for him had disappeared but here they were bubbling back up to the surface again, as strong as ever. 

I wondered if he felt the same or if I was just imaging it. 

_**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is short! I'll try to get another one out today to make up for it! Also from Friday till Monday I will not be updating for I will be going down to Chicago for Easter. I don't really want to go though…..I have to wear a dress.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing zip…nada….zero does that make you feel better?**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Edward's POV-

I had my arms around Bella and pulled her close to me as she tried to move to give us space. I breathed in her heavenly scent and wondered if she felt the electric shock that was going through me at the moment. I looked into her never ending chocolate brown eyes saw confusion. She obviously didn't realize my feelings for her and it hurt me deeply.

I kissed her hair and heard her catch her breath. "Breathe Bella." I whispered in her ear reminding her. She took a deep breath and relaxed. I could feel everyone's eyes staring at us. I looked over at our friends and they had a smug look on their face. Bella looked over at them to and saw the looks on their face.

"What?" She asked

"Oh nothing." Alice grinned. Bella glared at them and it made her look even more beautiful. Someone's cell phone went off playing _pretty fly for a white guy by the offspring_. I prayed it wasn't Bella's but god wasn't on my side today as I let Bella get up to go grab her cell phone. 

"Hello? Oh hey Tim. What's up?" she was silent for a few seconds as Tim talked.

"What tomorrow! Why didn't you sign it for a different day?" Bella asked.

"You should have asked us first Tim! We had plans for tomorrow." Bella sighed into the phone. Plans? They hadn't said what they were doing tomorrow.

"Of course we have plans Tim when don't we and this time it doesn't have to do with work!" She explained getting frustrated. 

"That's right you better cancel it and re-schedule it." She said angrily hanging up the phone. 

"What was that all about?" Rosalie asked. Bella came back and sat on the couch.

"Some interview with MTV." They all groaned aloud. 

"What's wrong with MTV?" I asked curious

"For us it's degrading to be on there, all they play is crappy rap music and we don't want to have our music on with them." Emmett said disgusted. **(A/N: for those who like mtv I'm not trying to offend you.)**

"So what are you doing tomorrow, that doesn't involve work?" I asked them as I pulled Bella back to my lap. 

"Oh you surprised us once I think it's our turn to surprise you." Bella smiled mischievously. Hmm I wondered what they had planned for tomorrow. 

"Bells we better get going before Beth puts out a search warrant for us, we've been gone a lot longer than what we said we were going to be, and you know us we usually stick to the time that we said that we are going to be back." Jasper commented. 

"Yea you're right Jasper. We better get going, you know how Beth over reacts." She sighed getting up to grab her coat. I got up with her and helped her with her coat. She turned around and kissed me on the cheek. They said their goodbyes and waved leaving me alone in my empty apartment. I had given all of them my cell phone number so they could get a hold of me and they promised to call in the morning.

Now I just had to wait for sleep to come and wait for cell phone to ring in the morning to wake me up.

Bella's POV-

We sped home and I called Beth to tell her we were on our way back to the motel. Beth was like a second mother to all of us and we laughed as she yelled at us over the phone about how we have to call if we are going to be late and more than once I told her that she sounded like our mothers. 

When we got back to the hotel it was 2 in the morning. We said our good nights to each other and went straight to our bedrooms. As I drifted into sleep I dreamed about Edward Cullen for the first time in over 3 years. 

When I awoke I realized it wasn't from an over obnoxious brother and his friend arguing or the blaring ring tone of my cell phone. My curtains were drawn back because I forgot to close them last night and the sun was shining brightly in my face. I glanced over at the clock and saw that it was 9:00 the longest I had slept in, in years. I smiled and stretched as I sat up in bed. I went into the living room and saw that no one else was up. 

_Oh this is too good!_ I thought to myself as I quietly got a bucket of ice cold water and tiptoed to the boy's room. I quietly opened the door and walked over to the two beds and dumped ice cold water on Emmett and Jasper.

"AHHH! HOLY SHIT! BELLA WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Emmet and Jasper screamed at me. Of course this woke Rose and Alice up to and they came rushing in to see two soaking wet pissed off boys.

"Um that would be for all the times you two have woke us three up at 5 in the morning." I told them smugly. Alice and Rosalie couldn't contain their laughter anymore. Emmett and Jasper glared at them and we high fived each other. 

"Oh don't you worry sis we'll get you back." Emmett said trying to be scary.

"Good luck with that" I said walking out of their room to get ready. We had all decided to take Edward out for a day like we had when we were teenagers. This involved going to the worst movie that was playing at the theater and eating fast food till we couldn't eat anymore without throwing up. It was going to be a good day today. 

_**A/N: yay I hope you're happy that I got another chapter out today I could have just went pfft screw you guys I'm doing other stuff and yea all that stuff, but I'm not mean…..no I'm a good author and I try to update asap. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: if I owned twilight I wouldn't be worried about a bunch of fan fics….I would be yelling at the people who are putting TREE TOPS in the movie ( if you read a certain interview you would know what I am talking about)**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Edward's POV-

I groaned when I heard my cell phone ring but then shot up in bed when I remembered who was possibly calling. I struggled with my phone trying to get it open before it went to my voice mail. I finally got it open half way through the ringing process.

"Hello?"

"Hi Edward its Bella. We will be on our way soon, so if I just woke you up then you might want to hurry." She giggled into the phone noticing that my voice was thick with sleep.

"I'll be ready before you get here." I assured her.

"Alright well we'll see you in a few. Bye Edward."

"Yea see you in a few." I replied. I quickly hung up my phone quickly and then practically sprinted to the bathroom. I washed quickly but thoroughly and then went to my closet; I grabbed a black button up shirt and light blue jeans. The whole process of getting ready took me about less than 15 minutes. I had time to eat a quick breakfast and brush my teeth. I wasn't surprised when I heard a knock on the door right after I was finished getting ready.

I opened the door calmly and there stood my angel. My heart stopped just looking at her. She blushed and then I saw the rest of my friends. Emmett, Bella's somewhat overprotective brother had his arm wrapped around Rosalie's waist and Alice and Jasper where holding hands. I smiled at them all and they let themselves in.

"Morning Edward." Bella said hugging me briefly.

"Good morning Bella." I couldn't hide the passion in my voice and she seemed to hear it to for she blushed a deeper scarlet than before. I chuckled to myself and waited for them to tell me what they had planed for all of us today.

"Well are you ready to go?" a hyper Alice asked.

"Whenever you are." I told them. They all grinned and Rosalie and Bella dragged me out of the apartment. I followed them to their ride but they shook their heads as I was about to climb into the car.

"Everything we are going to do today is in walking distance. We are going to take a chance and try to fool all the wonderful screaming fans today." Emmett smirked.

"Well this should be interesting." I said as Bella, Alice, and Rosalie put on sunglasses and different style hats. They were trying to disguise themselves and to someone who didn't know the band well they wouldn't know who they were, but to serious fans they weren't going to fool anyone. My unspoken point was proved when a couple girls pointed and started to run over here.

"RUN!" Bella yelled. We all started running before the girls could catch up. I was surprised that Bella hadn't tripped yet. She was usually pretty clumsy. Not that I had ever minded, I had always found it my favorite part of the day when I was about to save Bella from falling flat on her face. When we were finally out of the fan girl's sight we stopped running to catch our breath. Emmett and Jasper double checked to make sure we were really free and gave us the thumbs up when the coast was clear.

"I had a feeling that was going to happen." Alice informed us.

"Thanks for telling us now." Bella scoffed at her. Alice grinned her reply and started walking towards the theater that wasn't to far away now, thanks to our wondrous jog of the day. We all followed her and I couldn't help but remember all the times we had went to the theater when we were teens, watching bad sci-fi movies that we knew where going to be horrible as soon as the movie started.

I wondered if that was what we were going to be doing today. They looked around before going inside making sure no adoring fans were following them. Bella sighed a sigh of relief once we got up to the ticket booth. "Six tickets to Sweeny Todd please." Bella told the woman behind the ticket booth. _**(A/N: I know Sweeny Todd is coming on DVD soon but I saw this movie and it was the stupidest horror film ever)**_

"That'll be 55 dollars please." The ticket woman said with a bored tone. I could tell she hated her job. I guess not everyone could get the job of their dreams. I went to chip in the money for my ticket but they refused to let me pay. We all got our snacks and headed to the theater, we easily found six seats together since no one was in the room except for an older couple and a kid that looked about 14.

We took our seats just as the lights went low. I was sitting on the left side of Bella and on the right side of Emmett. He kept giving me the look that said 'don't try anything funny'. I always found it funny how protective Emmett could be about his sister. I gave him a reassuring look telling him that I would be on my 'best' behavior.

The movie shouldn't have been called a horror film, it was better as a comedy. The blood looked more like strawberry kool-aid then blood. The worst part was that it was a horror _musical_. We all were cringing when Antony started to sing about Joanna. It was the creepiest stalker song I had ever heard. For the most part though we mainly laughed thought the movie and every now and then Jasper would point out another actor who was in Harry Potter. So far we had found three.

We were still laughing when the movie ended, just like when we where teens. The only horrifying part of that movie was the ending when Sweeny found out that he had just killed his wife. _**(A/N: for those who **_

_**have not seen the movie and wanted to I am sorry for ruining it for you just pretend that I never said anything.)**_ Bella had gasped when they reviled it was his wife and grabbed my hand. She realized what she had done and quickly took it back and even in the dark I saw that beautiful blush come across her cheeks.

"Well who's hungry?" Rosalie asked grinning.

_**A/N: budding romance isn't it wonderful? Anyways sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I have another fan fic to worry about too so no yelling at me!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: don't own it but I wish I did.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Bella's POV-

Rosalie had asked if we were hungry. After the buckets of popcorn and boxes of candy none of us were but we all said yes anyways. That was the pact that we had made when we first started this tradition. Even if we weren't hungry after the movies we all lied and said we were just so we could escape from our parents clutches for awhile longer. Emmett of course was the one that was always hungry I swore my brother had a bottomless pit for a stomach.

We all walked to the nearest fast food restaurant, Arby's. When we got closer Emmett ran into the building making us think he was going to die of starvation if he didn't eat again soon. The rest of us walked like normal people since we didn't have the appetite of a grizzly bear. I had only ordered a medium chocolate milkshake while the others got some sort of food.

Mine of course was done first so I found us a booth that we could all squeeze into. I knew there was a reason to why I like fast food places so much….they never recognized us. I think it was because they all listened to the same crap. Rap. Of course as soon as I thought that someone that did listen to our music came into the restaurant, I recognized this one because she was Failure for Sanity's biggest stalker and was always hitting on Jasper and Emmett.

I hid my face behind my hair and was grateful when Edward and the rest of my fellow band members sat down in the booth with me. "Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked me.

"Our stalker is here. Her name is May and she tries to follow us every where. I wouldn't be surprised if she was in the theater after we got in there." I told him quietly. Edward looked around, which caught May's attention. She must have recognized Edward too; I mean if you read the rolling stones (which we didn't) you would know who he was. She came bounding over and the rest of us sank down in the booth trying to become invisible.

"Oh My God! Edward Cullen from the Rolling Stones Magazine! I have dreamed of meeting you." She sighed in pleasure. Jasper pretended to gag which resulted, with us in a fit of laughter. May hadn't noticed us until then, so Jasper got a few good kicks in the leg and a couple punches from us.

"Hey May what brings you here?" I asked trying to hide the irritation in my voice. I think she was close to fainting.

"Umm nothing really, just got a little hungry after bowling with my friends, so I thought I would get a bite to eat." She said nervously. Whenever we caught her following us she would get nervous when we 

asked what she was doing in a certain place, or she would get all giddy and talk really fast just because we were talking to her.

Before we could wish her to have a good day she started rambling about how good the concert was last night and how she had come really close to backstage passes. "Well I'm glad you liked the concert last night May but we really need to be going now." Rosalie saved us.

"Oh right well I'll just…you know." She said frowning.

We walked at a normal pace until we where out of her eye sight, and then we ran as fast as we could away from the building. We couldn't help but feel bad about hurting her feelings slightly whenever we made an excuse to stop talking to her. She was just a little too creepy at times.

Edward was laughing at our quick retreat away from May. "Just you wait Edward now that she has met you she will be stalking you to." I said acidly. Edward just grinned as if it didn't bother him. We all spent the rest of the day doing different things, from laser tag at the arcade to go carts at the track. It was one of the best days we could remember.

_**A/N:okay i had to change this a bit because i for got that i had put part of this chapter in another chapter i am sooooo sorry! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything….but I do own a piano **_

_**Chapter 7**_

Bella's POV-

We had another concert tonight since the Seattle show had sold out and a lot of people had still called requesting tickets to the show so we decided to spend one more night in Seattle before we ended our tour. This was our last performance for our tour and we were slightly thankful for it.

Edward watched as we set up stage. Once we got the piano onstage we could all see the longing on Edward's face. When we were still in high school Edward had been amazing at the piano and I wondered if he still played. I motioned for him to come up on stage with us; he hesitantly stood up and climbed on the set. I turned the piano on and he sat down on the bench. "Do you still play?" I asked.

"Everyday." He said smiling softly. He put his fingers on the keys and then started playing. I recognized the song right away as _My Immortal_. I wasn't shocked that Edward could play it better than I could ever dream of. Jasper threw me the microphone and I began singing.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

The song seemed even more beautiful and sad with Edward at the piano. We played through the whole song with Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie kicking in once it got more up beat.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

When the song ended I looked at everyone grinning. The song was now perfect. I blushed when Edward saw me staring at him. He held my gaze until Alice started talking.

"Edward you have to play the piano tonight at the concert!" Hyper little Alice said almost talking so fast that we couldn't understand her. We nodded our heads in agreement, waiting for his answer.

"Sure, as long as it's alright with Bella." He agreed. Alright with me? Was he seriously asking me that question? Of course it was fine with me!

"Of course Edward! It sounds ten times better with you playing it." I told him, slapping his arm playfully. Edward grinned and it made my heart melt. Everyone but Edward and I went to go get ready for the concert that was in two hours. I went over and sat on the piano bench with Edward.

Before I could say anything he started playing a song that I didn't recognize. It was the most beautiful piece of music I had ever heard. I didn't realize I was crying until the song finally ended and Edward wiped the tears from under my eyes. I leaned my face into his hand savoring his touch.

"You inspired that song." Edward told me softly. I looked up into his brilliant green eyes, shocked. Neither of us noticed how close our faces were until our lips touched. He kissed me gently and I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck. We only broke apart when we both needed to breathe. I rested my forehead against his, both of us breathing deeply to catch our breath.

"We should uh…probably get back now; we still need to get ready." I said. Edward nodded his agreement and we walked back to my hotel room. As soon as I opened the door I saw Alice's face beaming.

"Jasper, Rose you both owe Emmett and me 20 dollars!" Alice called.

"Now what were you four betting on?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"Whether or not when you got back if you two were a couple. Of course I was right; I can't believe they didn't remember the most important rule." Alice shook her head in disappointment.

"And what rule would that be?" Edward asked wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer to him.

"Never bet against Alice." I told him. Alice just stood there smiling mischievously. I showed Edward to Emmett and Jasper's room so he could borrow some of their clothes, instead of going all the way back to the Double Tree to get something to wear on stage.

I went to my own room and picked out my black tank top and my favorite pair of cameo jeans. Once Beth started my makeup and everything time seemed to fly. The two hours that we had, had to get ready felt more like two minutes. Now it was five minutes before we went on stage, and like normal I was bouncing around back stage nervously.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward asked concerned.

"She's fine, she always does this before a concert, it helps her get rid of the nerves." Rosalie told him. "You get used to it after the fourth concert." She continued.

"Well you can fool us! We know who you really came to see and let me tell you it was a great pleasure touring with them this year." Jonathan from KoRn said to the crowd. "Are you ready for them? The band with the three hottest badass chicks ever and the two 

wickedly insane guys that make up Failure for Sanity?" Jonathan was answered by a large roar of screams and applause from the crowd.

"Well Skillet and I have kept you waiting for them long enough! Here they are Failure for Sanity!" the lights that had been dimmed now shown brightly on us. We stood there like perfect statues not moving or making a sound. The crowd was perfectly quiet except for a few people who were still cheering. That was when Jasper and Emmett began the intro to _Whisper_, and the crowd immediately responded.

_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
this truth drives me  
into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
if I will it all away_

The crowd and the mosh pit were bigger than last night. It still amazed me every time at how the crowd responded to our music.

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

The crowd was pumping their fists and jumping up and down. Alice and Rosalie were head banging while they played, their hair flying everywhere. Emmett pounded on the drums like there was no tomorrow, and Jasper who was usually the calmest of us all off stage had more energy than all of us. The lights that shined brightly on us dimmed again and everyone but me left the stage.

"Well everyone this is our last performance of the tour and we have a special guest here with us to help out. Instead of me at the piano tonight we will be having our good friend that we have not seen in a really long time at the piano. You all might know him as Edward Cullen, photographer for the best rock magazine the Rolling Stones!" Every girl in the crowd screamed when they heard his name.

Edward ran on stage and swooped me down and pressed his lips to mine. That got a few cheers from the guys.  
"Well now since we have the expert piano player up on stage, we are going to take it down a couple notches that sound good to you?" I was answered by screams from the crowd. "This is our new single _Good Enough_." I said as soon as Edward's hands played the opening measure. I ran over to the side of the stage and Beth handed me a water bottle. I quickly 

took a drink and looked over at Edward. The crowd was in awe at how well he played the piano. The spot light shone only on him. I went back to the front of the stage when I had to come in.

_Under your spell again_

_I can't say no to you_

_Crave my heart and its bleeding in your hand_

_I can't say no to you_

The room was completely dark except for the two spotlights one on me and one on Edward, and the glow of people's cell phones and lighters that were in the air as people swayed to the song.

_Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly _

_Now I can't let go of this dream_

_I can't breathe but I feel _

_Good enough_

_I feel good enough for you_

I looked over at Edward and wondered if he knew that I wrote this song about him.

_Drink up sweet decadence_

_I can't say no to you_

_And I've completely lost my mind_

_And I don't mind_

_I can't say no to you_

He looked up from the piano and stared at me not missing one note.

_Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely _

_Now I can't let go of this dream_

_Can't believe that I feel _

_Good enough_

_I feel good enough_

_It's been such a long time coming but I feel good_

The song I sang was completely true. The crowd sang with me and it was an amazing feeling knowing that this many people knew my music.

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall_

_Pour real life down on me_

_Cause I can't hold on to anything this good_

_Enough_

_Am I good enough _

_For you to love me too?_

_So take care what you ask of me cause I can't say no_

"Edward Cullen everyone!"

_**A/N: so now comes the wonderful author's note that you all love. I don't remember who said it but someone said the last chapter was uneventful well I hope this chapter makes up for it. On word it is 5 pages long! Longest chapter I have ever typed in my history of fan fics. **_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_

_**Chapter 8**_

Bella's POV-

The concert was our best one yet. I know I said that after every concert but this time I knew we wouldn't be able to top it. With Edward at the piano everything had just seemed perfect.

We had finished about 20 minutes ago and now we where backstage meeting with some of the lucky fans who had either won or could afford backstage passes.

Edward reminded the hopeful guys that were allowed backstage that I wasn't available, with his arm around my waist. Not that I minded. After the last fan left everyone from KoRn and Skillet headed back to our hotel for the after party.

We all got on the big tour bus that we used and laughed as Emmett and Jonathan tried to beat box.

"What you think you can do better sis? Come on lets hear you?" Emmett taunted me after he finally had enough of me critizing him. I knew I couldn't do it but I stood up and tried anyways. Everyone burst out laughing again. The bus finally parked and we headed down to the basement/ entertainment area where everything was set up.

As soon as we got done there Emmett and Jasper turned the Karaoke machine on and put in one of the cds. They immediately turned it to '_Bring me to Life_' and Jasper made his voice really high as he tried to sing my part in the song. While Rosalie made her voice really deep so she could sing Paul McCoy's part. It was the funniest and most horrible thing I had ever heard. .

While they spoofed our own song I sat down on the couch with my head on Edward's chest. He stroked my hair, while he hummed my song. I got when I was feeling tired since I didn't want to sleep for the fact that we usually pranked people in their sleep. I went to the fridge and grabbed a power Rip- It.

Knowing that we didn't have to clean up afterwards we were done down here, Alice started a game of tag. Of course we played tag differently. We used open cans of pop to tag people. We all took a can of pop and shook it up quickly.

"Ready? Set? Go!" Emmett boomed. We all opened our cans of pop at the same time and aimed for different people. I aimed at Rosalie and the cold pop hit her in the back. She screamed from the shock of how cold it was. I joined her scream when I felt ice cold pop being poured down my back. I turned around to see who my attacker was. Alice grinned with an empty can in her hand.

"Ooo Alice you are so gonna get it!" I yelled running after her. Alice screamed when I hit her square in the chest with cold Pepsi. As Alice ran after me I hid behind Edward and let him get shot with pop. It wasn't long until we ran out of pop. We all grabbed towels and tried to get rid of the sticky pop that we were covered in.

After changing into dry clothes Emmett and Jasper started a tournament for Guitar Hero 3. I rolled my eyes while they played, since I didn't really enjoy the game. So far Jasper was doing better than everyone and Edward was in second. Not to long after they started playing I fell asleep on the couch.

When I awoke I was in my bed and the sun was shining. I looked over and saw my Greek god asleep next to me. I was breathless at his perfection. I was afraid I was dreaming, afraid that I would wake up and he would no longer be there. His messy bronze hair had fallen into his eyes while he slept and I brushed it away.

His eyes flickered open and again I was breathless. His striking green eyes bore into my brown eyes with love and softness showing in them.

"Good morning." He said brushing his finger along my cheek.

"Good morning." I replied smiling softly at him.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled barging into the room.

"What Alice?" I mumbled still waking up.

"Come on you have to get ready!" Alice jumped up and down.

"Why?" I said rolling so my face was in the pillow.

"Because we are going to see Charlie, Esme, and Carlisle today." Alice said excitedly. I shot up in bed and looked at Edward. He was grinning as if he knew the plan all along.

"Alright alright I'm getting up." I assured her getting up out of bed. Alice left the room and I plopped down on the bed and kissed Edward. He kissed me back softly and we broke the kiss when Alice knocked on the door.

"Come on! Lazy butt get ready or I'm coming in there again." Alice yelled.

"Alright alright." I said actually getting up to get ready this time. I couldn't wait to see Charlie and everyone again.

_**A/N: sorry it took me so long I took a small break and then I just have had trouble thinking of a good chapter but I finally got one out so do u love it? Hate it? Could care less? Please let me know. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: sorry don't own anything….i wonder why that is…oh yea I'm not Stephenie Meyer, nor am I Amy Lee from Evanescence.**_

_**Chapter 9**_

Bella's POV-

Even though I wanted to see Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, and Esme I was perfectly content with lying in bed all day next to a Greek god that for some reason I knew naught of seemed to love me. I headed back into my room freshly showered and fully dressed to find Edward waiting for me. His expression was thoughtful as he sat up on the freshly made bed, his back resting against the headboard and his eyes closed. I silently shut the door and took in his appearance. He was wearing light blue jeans and a white button up shirt. Like always his hair was perfectly messy and the sight of him took my breath away.

Edward's eyes opened as he felt me staring at him. His eyes locked with mine and he smiled warmly. I walked over to the bed and sat next to him, my head against his chest. I closed my eyes and breathed in his intoxicating scent. He pressed his lips to my hair before asking me "What are you thinking?"

"That I don't want to leave this spot." I sighed happily.

"Hurry up you two we are leaving!" Alice called banging on the door.

"I wonder if I closed my eyes and ignored her, she would suddenly disappear." I wondered.

"I heard that!" of course Alice was eavesdropping.

"One can only hope love, but I wouldn't get your hopes up." Edward chuckled. I frowned as Alice impatiently banged on the door again.

"Okay, okay we're coming." I said frustrated. Hand in hand Edward and I left my room and into the living room to meet with the others. Rosalie still grinned when she saw mine and Edward's hands entwined and Emmett still gave Edward the 'you hurt her and I kill you look'. I glared at him telling him to behave and his gaze softened a bit.

Alice came bounding into the room keys to the jeep jingling in her hand.

"I'm driving!" she said excitedly.

"No you're not last time we let you drive you got us five speeding tickets in half an hour." Rosalie said. We had a problem with the speed limit, we liked to go fast. So far Alice had the record for the most speeding tickets in a trip.

"Fine." She grumbled and handed the keys over to Emmett. We headed out to the van that we had brought with us since it was the only vehicle that fit all of us without being squished. We climbed in and Emmett started the van. We began our not so exciting journey to the little town of Forks. It was about a two hour drive from Seattle to Forks but with Emmett driving it was only about an hour and a half drive, so thankfully we wouldn't be stuck in the van for to long. It was probably a good thing for the fact that if we had to listen to Emmett sing one more song we were gonna strangle him.

It was a relief when we pulled into the familiar driveway of mine and Emmett's house. Our parents didn't know we were coming so we were lucky that the cruiser and the impala were parked outside.

Emmett and I got out of the van quickly, followed by everyone else and shut the car doors. We couldn't help but grin as we walked up to the front door and knocked. It wasn't long till our mother Renée answered the door.

Her reaction to seeing us all there was easy to explain, she was shocked, and happy at the same time. Before we could say anything Charlie walked into the small hallway.

"Who's here Re-?" He stopped midsentence as he saw us standing there. Renée and Charlie both wrapped Emmett and I in a bone crushing hug.

"Bella, Emmett it's so good to see you." Renée said after releasing us from their hug.

"It's good to see you too mom." We both said grinning at both of them. They hugged everyone else while we came inside and my mom let out a small gasp when she saw Edward with us. She didn't say anything but instead ushered us into the living room as she brought in chairs from the kitchen so we all had some place to sit.

"So how come you guys took the van, that's not normally your first choice to drive?" Charlie asked.

"The limo was too noticeable, we are trying to hide from the press and stalker fans, not attract them, so yea the limo was out." I shrugged. My father chuckled lightly at my explanation. Renée had been in the kitchen getting some refreshments so I went into the kitchen to see if she needed any help.

"Anything I can help you with mom?" I asked leaning against the doorway to the kitchen.

"No, no you go sit down. I can handle everything in here." She told me.

"Okay if you say so." I grinned. "If you need any help though" I didn't need to finish my sentence.

"Don't worry I'll be done in a little bit." She assured me.

"Alright." I said heading back to the living room. I was about to sit down when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." I told them since Charlie was about to get up. Our visitor knocked again obviously impatient. "I'm coming, I'm coming. God patience people." I muttered the last part to myself.

I opened the door to find a tall Indian looking guy with longish dark brown hair. He had a deep tan that I could never achieve unless I used those annoying fake tans that weren't good for the skin, so I stuck with being pale.

He obviously knew me for he pulled me into a tight hug and said my name. The guy seemed familiar but I couldn't put a name to his face. I pushed out of his hug and confusion was written on his face.

"Uh who are you?" I asked not trying to sound rude.

"Bella it's me Jacob Black. Don't you remember me?" He seemed disappointed at my lack of memory. The name did sound familiar but I couldn't quite remember.

"Come in." I said searching my brain trying to remember him. He followed me into the living room where everyone was gathered.

"Jacob! Long time no see." Emmett boomed slapping him on the back. My brother obviously remembered him.

"Well it's nice to see one of the Swan siblings remembers me." Jacob chuckled his eyes never leaving me. I blushed and sat down next to Edward. Jacob's eyes roomed over to Edward and he glared at him.

"Cullen." He spat.

"Black" Edward said calmly. Was I the only one with the bad memory here!

_**A/N: I'm trying to get these out faster I swear! Anyways I don't like Jacob I'm team Edward, sorry team Jacob's out there but Edward is sooooooooooooooooooo much better than Jacob )**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_**Chapter 10**_

Bella's POV-

While Jacob talked memories flooded back to me. My eyes were closed pretending to be asleep so no one would bother me.

I gasped out loud when I was overcome by something I never should have to relive. I was suddenly 19 again in Jake's garage watching him work on his rabbit. We were laughing when he finally stared at me passionately. Our heads inched towards each other until our lips finally met. His hand wound in my hair clutching me to him. I kissed him back enjoying the warm sensation of his lips but when his hand started inching up my shirt I pulled away.

The memory cut off before it was finished and Edward was looking at me anxiously.

"What's wrong?" he asked whispering in my ear.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I lied. He didn't believe me for his arm tightened around my waist, every chance he got Jacob would look at me with lustful eyes, and I would shudder when he did. Edward of course felt me and instantly glared at Jake.

Normally I was used to guys lusting after me, trying to get me into dark corners; it was just something that came with fame. This was different though, I was slightly afraid, afraid of what could happen again. My mind was always good at putting myself in the worst situations before they even happen, I had to tell myself about 50 times in the few hours that we were there that nothing would happen, Jacob had changed right? He wouldn't do that to me again. Or so I hoped.

There my mind went again putting doubt in my hopeful words. I couldn't have been more thankful when Jake announced that he had to be getting home, that Leah was waiting for him.

"Bye Jake it was good to see you again." I said hugging him briefly. He held the hug a little longer than I would have liked but I let him. Emmett slapped Jake on the back after he released me and stumbled slightly.

"Cya Jake, hey I'll stop by before we get back to work to check out your car man, it sounds sweet." Emmett promised.

"Sounds good Emmett. Maybe Bella will want to come to." He said sounding a little too hopeful.

"I wouldn't count on it." I said a little too harshly. He raised an eye brow at me but didn't say anything; he just shrugged and went to get into his Volkswagen Rabbit.

Thankfully Emmett and I had, had huge rooms when we were kids. Alice and Rosalie were going to stay with me and Jasper and Edward were staying in Emmett's room. Alice, Rosalie, and I trudged our suitcases upstairs and changed into our pajamas. There was no need to blow up an air mattress or have someone sleep on the floor since my bed was big enough for the three of us to sleep comfortably like we did when we were kids.

We told everyone goodnight and it wasn't long till we had fallen asleep. The rest of the memory haunted my dreams.

I had pulled away from Jacob knowing we were going to fast. He pressed his lips to mine again but they weren't soft and gentle like before, now they were rough and forceful. I tried to pull away again but he wasn't allowing me to.

"Jake stop, I don't want to do this." I had pleaded with him.

"I'm tired of waiting Bella. You'll never want to so if I have to do this my way I will." He said angrily pinning me to the cold concrete. No one was here except Jacob and I so no one would hear me scream. While I thought of ways to escape I hadn't notice Jacob take his pants off and then he moved to mine. I tired to kick him off but he caught my foot and painfully forced my pants off.

"If only you could love me like I love you Bella, then it wouldn't have to be this way." Jacob said softly. "But no, you only love that man whore Cullen who doesn't deserve your love, who doesn't love you back." He continued this time almost yelling.

He was on top of me forcing himself into me. I cried out in pain and he slapped me across the face as he worked my shirt off one handed. The other hand was pinning my small arms down so I wouldn't try anything. He wasn't quick like I hoped he would be. Instead he dragged it out, enjoying himself as he put his filthy hands on my breasts, while I cried silently. If I made a noise out of pain he would hit me across the face, and if I tried to fight….well I didn't want to know what would happen to me if I tried to fight him so I just laid still not moving. There was no way I could stop him from violating my body and raping me.

He kept telling me that he was only doing this because he loved me that he was trying to make me see that I loved him too. Each time he entered me I wanted to scream at him to get off me. When he finally realized that I wasn't going to respond in pleasure he gave up and pulled his pants on.

"Now no one but I will ever love you, you slut." He seemed satisfied with himself as he left the garage leaving me naked, broken, and violated on the cold ground. I had curled up in a ball and cried for the longest time, afraid to move incase he came back. My body shaking--

"Bella! Wake up!" Alice's urgent voice was right next to me and I was still shaking.

"Bella love, please wake up, I'm here and you're safe." Edward's perfect velvet voice was filled with worry. My eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice and I was met by a pair of dazzling green eyes filled with concern boring into mine. He sighed in relief and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Why did you guys wake me up?" I asked my voice horse from crying in my sleep.

"You were screaming and kept saying Stop Jake and things like that, you really scared us Bella." Rosalie explained. "When you wouldn't wake up to us, we went and got Edward." She continued.

"Sorry guys, it was just a bad dream, seriously." I told them. I hadn't told them what happened those few years ago well more than a few. I had blocked that memory and Jake from my mind which was why I hadn't recognized him right away.

Everyone but Edward left my room. He sat on the bed with me and cradled me in his arms. I was instantly calmed by his presence. I breathed in his scent while he held me and wondered what I did to deserve such a kind caring person.

"What were you dreaming about?" Edward asked me. I began to panic, I hadn't told anyone what had happened and I didn't know if I was ready to tell anyone yet. What would Edward think of me? Would he think I was a slut? Would he look at me with disgust and push me out of his arms?

"It was just a bad dream." I told him. He sighed and held my face in his hands.

"Bella that was no ordinary nightmare. If it was Alice and Rose wouldn't have looked as worried as they did when the got me." Edward explained. "If you don't want to tell me that's fine, but know you can tell me anything and I won't judge you." His voice was filled with love and kindness. Tears started to well in my eyes again.

"Shh don't cry love." He murmured as he kissed my tears away. I took a deep breath, I had kept this secret to myself for to long.

"Edward I have to tell you something." I said softly. I began to tell him the memory had today. I could have swore I hear him growl when I got to the part where Jacob had began to rape me.

When I finished he was silent and I instantly regretted telling him. He was probably calling me a Bitch, whore, or slut in his mind.

"Bella, had I know this sooner that, that mongrel, there isn't even a word strong enough to describe how disgusting and horrible he is. He wouldn't be alive today to even think of doing something like that to you again." Edward's threat sent a shiver down my spine."Why didn't you tell anyone?" He whispered.

"I was afraid."I simply said. His lips crashed down on mine then and my fear disappeared. I was whole and happy. I clutched myself to him, our bodies moved with each others in perfect harmony, as if we were a puzzle and we were the pieces that fit perfectly together. We only parted to breath. I lay back on the bed next to Edward . We both had to catch our breath as we listened to each other's raged breathing. With Edward lying next to me I was calm and fell into an easy sleep, where no memories haunted me.

I remembered before I drifted off to sleep that the memory I had tonight was why I had written _Haunted._

__

_**A/N: So I bet none of u saw that coming now did u! When I was writing this I was listening to haunted on my Ipod so yea that is the song that goes with this chapter. Review please I love to hear from you guys!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing I wish I owned Evanescence that would be sooo cool my own private band!**_

_**Chapter 11**_

Bella's POV-

I woke up in Edward's arms feeling 10x better than last night. My eyes opened to the site of my door. Unhappy with the scenery I rolled over to look at the man I loved. He was still asleep, his mouth slightly open and his hair messier than normal. I started to giggle slightly; he looked so peaceful as he slept with his arms around me.

There was a slight grey light out and I was reminded of all the raining mornings I had woken up to when Emmett and I still lived here. Knowing that we had to get going soon if we wanted to get to the Cullen's house at a reasonable time I had to get Edward up.

"Wake up sleepy, we have to get going soon." I whispered kissing him on the cheek and then on the mouth. Thinking that he was dreaming his arms tightened around me and mumbled sleepily.

"Five more minutes."

"Sorry love but you have to wake up." I said kissing him one more time before sitting up. His eyes blinked open and smiled when his eyes found my face. I attempted to get out of bed so I could get ready but Edward's strong arms laid me back down on the bed. He kissed my neck and then his lips found mine.

"You know, you woke me from a very pleasant dream." He scoffed hovering over me. I was about to ask him what it was about but his lips were on mine again and I almost forgot my own name let alone remember that he had, had a very pleasant dream.

"What was it about?" I asked against his lips finally able to think clearly.

"It just happened to be about a beautiful girl with chocolate brown hair and deep mesmerizing brown eyes, agreeing to marry me." Edward smiled as he told me this, passion burning in his eyes.

"Hmm have I met her before?" I joked

"I believe you have, you see I happen to be lying in bed with her. She goes by the name of Bella and she is by far the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." He grinned playing along. I pretended to think about it for a bit, pretending to not know who he was talking about. I put a mask of fake surprise on my face and then grinned.

"Oh you mean me." I said with fake realization in my voice.

"Of course I am talking about you, silly girl." He chuckled. This time when I went to stand up Edward let me. While I searched for something to wear I started humming _Angel by Sarah McLachlan_. It was a beautiful song that I had covered live once. Last night had reminded me of this song once I calmed down and feel asleep in Edward's arms. He truly was my angel.

Thankfully I wasn't Alice so it only took me a few minutes to find what I wanted to wear. I had grabbed a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt and my worn Failure for Sanity hoodie. I left Edward to get dressed while I went to the bathroom to have a nice warm shower.

The door was closed when I got there so I knocked on the door, hoping that whoever was in there wouldn't be much longer.

"One sec." Emmett's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Hurry up Emmett I need the bathroom" I complained. The door opened and Emmett emerged from the bathroom with a weird look on his face.

"You might want to wait to go in there a bit." He told me. I groaned that had been the worst part about growing up with a brother that could eat anything. The after effects had always been deadly. My mom had learned that whenever we were coming to visit to make sure she had a can of air freshener in the bathroom just in case.

Knowing that I needed a shower badly I held my breath while walking into the bathroom. I quickly sprayed the floral scented air freshener so I could breathe again. Turning the shower on I waited until the water was to my liking before getting undressed and stepping into the shower.

Feeling more like myself after I shampooed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo, I snuck out of my bathroom before Alice could spot me and feel the need to do my make up if she was up.

When I got back to my room Edward was already fully dressed. He was wearing a black button up shirt that had just enough of his chest showing to make me drool. He was also wearing dark blue jeans. I blinked a couple of times to make sure I once again wasn't dreaming and that he was truly here with me. He was staring outside the window; I went over and wrapped my arms around his waist. Edward sighed in pleasure and then leaned into me gently so as not to throw me off balance. We stayed like that for an immeasurable amount of time.

"Is everyone else up yet?" he asked me.

"I'm not sure, I think Emmett is and someone is banging around in the kitchen. I think that is my mom though making breakfast for everyone." I explained. We headed off to Emmett's room where I was pretty sure everyone but Edward and I crashed last night.

I opened the door to see Alice, and Rosalie still fast asleep and Jasper who looked like he was on the verge of waking up. I was right in thinking that Emmett was up for the fact that he was not in the room.

"You guys time to wake up!"I said throwing back the dark curtains in Emmett's room. There was just enough light coming from outside to blind them.

"Bella! Its not very often we get to sleep in. Either let us sleep or feel our wrath!" Rosalie threatened.

"Fine, miss out on breakfast it aint my problem. Though I do believe my mom is making waffles or at least that's what it smells like." This got all three of them to sit up from where they were sleeping. My mom had always made waffles when mine and Emmett's friends came over. Everyone knew that her waffles were the best on the planet and if you were offered some you couldn't say no. we all headed downstairs to the kitchen to see Emmett already drinking a cup of coffee, and piling waffles onto his plate. My mother stood by the counter, apron on, and measuring cup in hand spooning batter into the waffle machine.

"Smells great mom." I told her getting myself a cup of coffee.

"It is." Emmett agreed through a mouthful of waffle.

"Emmett don't talk with your mouth full." Our mother scolded him.

"Sorry." He apologized after swallowing his food. Alice and Rosalie tired eyes and still half asleep, only up because of the promise of waffles, got a cup of coffee immediately before sitting down at the table.

"Good morning Renee." Alice yawned.

"Good morning everyone, just help yourselves." My mother grinned. Which was exactly what we were doing. As good as my mother's waffles were I could only eat two without getting sick.

"Where's dad?" I asked after I finished eating.

"He had to leave for work early, but he told me to tell you and Emmett that he love's you and very proud of the both of you." Renee glowed as she said this. I blushed, it happened on a daily basis and everyone was used to it by now so no one noticed. After we helped Renee clean up Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett got ready to leave. It wasn't long and we were honking the horn while we drove off to Edward's house.

Rosalie insisted on driving this time and we let her. Since the radio was playing crappy music, Jasper who had called shotgun (to Emmett's dismay) threw in Metallica's _And Justice For All!_ Cd. Alice and Jasper both started fingering the riffs of the guitars unaware that they were doing it, while Emmett followed the drum beat by drumming his fingers on his knees. We had never covered a Metallica song before and never would because my voice didn't have the right harshness to it. We still knew the songs though and we loved the band.

Music was our life. It was as simple as that. Even if you were to throw in a really bad rock song that we couldn't stand we would eventually start fingering along with it or I wouldn't be able to stop myself from singing along.

It wasn't to long and we were pulling into Edward's driveway. This time we knew they were going to be home because unlike with my parents we actually called to make sure they were going to be home.

Esme and Carlisle were waiting for us outside, smiling when they saw us, but their smile turned into a grin as they saw Edward climb out of the van. Edward shook hands with his father and then gave him the one armed hug that guys usually liked to do. Esme crushed Edward into a hug and I didn't think she wanted to let go.

"Welcome home." Esme said softly to her son.

_**A/N: Well thank god this wasn't a sad chapter like the one before it. It I made you cry well that just means that I did a good job on it. Sorry if I made you cry though. I don't think I will have another chapter like that one but idk yet. So I hoped you like this one and maybe it even got you to laugh a little. **_

**_I AM SOOO SORRY TO ALL THAT READ THE WRONG CHAPTER! i was in a rush this morning and well i got the wrong story in docs and dont hurt me! anyways this is the chapter i ment to put up i am so sorry for the mistake its just that i have so many fan fics saved on word that i made a mistake i am very sorry!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything not even the song lyrics…how sad is that!**_

_**Chapter 12-**_

Bella's POV-

Edward showed us around the house, reminding us where everything was. While we did this the sun started to come out and Rosalie and Alice got excited about this rare occasion. They found some spare blankets and changed into tank tops and shots that were normally saved for when we went someplace warm. They laid out on the porch attempting to get a tan.

Esme was busy cooking in the kitchen probably making a bigger meal than needed. While Esme cooked the whole house smelled wonderful and as we sat on the porch we all laughed when we heard Emmett's stomach growl.

"That's my brother for you the bottomless pit." I laughed ruffling his hair. Emmett threw one of the pillows at me that he had gotten from the van at me and I grinned.

"Emmett what is it with you and throwing pillows lately?" Rosalie asked her eyes closed, and golden blonde hair glowing in the sunlight.

"Bella started it." Emmett informed them childishly. I swore my brother was five years old.

"We should play Dare, Double Dare, or Triple Dare." Jasper suggested. Emmett started grinning like an idiot while I groaned on the inside. Dare, Double Dare, or Triple dare was basically truth or dare without the truth part. Also with the way we played if you refused to do a dare you had to take off an article of clothing.

"Let's do that later, after we eat." Alice suggested not wanting to leave the warmth of the sun.

"I agree." I said quickly. I always hated that game so when I knew we were going to be playing I always put on as my articles of clothing that I could without it being noticeable. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward went inside while I stayed out on the porch with Alice and Rosalie.

"You know it's a hopeless attempt to tan in Forks. If you wanted to soak up the sun you should have done it in Phoenix when we where there two weeks ago." I reminded them.

"Shhh Bella stop ruining our hopes of a warm sunny, tan resulting day." Alice shushed me.

"Dinners ready!" Esme called from inside. The three of us grinned as we heard Emmett's holler of glee as we saw him run from the living room to the dining area. We followed the boys to the room and sat down at the wonderfully set table.

Esme had spent the day making mashed potatoes and gravy, roasted chicken, corn on the cob and for desert the best looking blackberry cobbler that we had ever seen.

"This looks wonderful Esme." I commented after taking everything in. the rest of the gang nodded their heads in agreement and Carlisle looked at his wife with loving eyes.

"Thank you Bella, it's so nice to see all of you again, especially our son. Edward we missed you so much." Esme said with tears starting to well up in her eyes. Edward put a comforting arm around his mother and smiled softly at her.

"I missed you both too mom." Edward said softly. I think for a moment the Cullen family forgot that we were here. The rest of dinner was pleasant and mostly quiet except for the occasional question from Carlisle or Esme about how we like performing in front of millions of people. We told them that it was what we were best at. Esme seemed pleased by how much we all ate. There weren't any leftovers to worry about. After we finished cleaning up the kitchen we all headed into the living room with our glasses of wine.

In the living room was also the beautiful ivory piano that I remembered from all my visits in high school. Edward saw me eyeing the piano and he grinned at me.

"Play for us Bella." His voice was silky smooth and I found myself unable to talk so I shook my head instead.

"Please." His voice was impossible to resist and against my will I walked to the piano and sat on the bench. I placed my hands on the ivory keys and began to play.

_Sparkling grey,  
They're my own veins.  
Any more than a whisper,  
Any sudden movement of my heart.  
And I know, I know I'll have to watch them pass away_

_Just get through this day  
_

_Give up your way, you could be anything,  
Give up my way, and lose myself, not today  
That's too much guilt to pay  
_

_Sickened in the sun  
You dare tell me you love me  
But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die  
Honey you know, you know I'd never hurt you that way  
You're just so pretty in your pain  
Give up my way, and I could be anything  
_

_I'll make my own way  
Without your senseless hate... hate... hate... hate._

The music got faster as I pounded the keys on the piano, singing my heart out.

_So run, run, run  
And hate me, if it feels good.  
I can't hear your screams anymore_

You lied to me  
But I'm older now  
And I'm not buying baby

Demanding my response  
Don't bother breaking the door down  
I found my way out

And you'll never hurt me again.

The last note faded away and they all stood up clapping. I smiled on the outside but on the inside I was trying to keep my composer. It was another song about Jacob, but I knew when I wrote it that it would be the last song I wasted on that flea bag. Hence why I named it _The Last Song I'm Wasting on You._ After I played we managed to get Edward up there to play a few songs for us. We switched back and forth. I had also played _Exodus _and _Surrender_ that night.

Esme and Carlisle said goodnight to us and went off to their bedroom while we stayed in the living room. I knew what was going to happen next from the look on Emmett's face- he never was good at poker- told me everything and this time I wasn't prepared with my many layers of clothing on like I normally did for this game.

"Alright who wants to ask first?" Alice asked grinning mischievously.

"I'll ask first." I offered trying to by myself time.

"Okay go ahead then Bella ask someone." Jasper told me. We were all sitting on the carpeted floor of the living room in a circle.

"Alice, Dare, Double Dare, or Triple Dare?" I asked her already knowing what I was going to have her do.

"Double Dare." My little pixie friend told me anxiously.

"Okay then, Alice I Double Dare you to burn all your credit cards." I grinned proud of my dare. Alice had the most horrified look on her face as she thought it over.

"Everyone?" She asked.

"Every credit card you own." I nodded my head. Alice sighed and look off her two socks. That was another part of the game that I had forgotten about. If it was a normal dare you only had to take off one article of clothing off but if it was a double dare then you had to take off two and Ect.

"No way in hell would I be able to do that."Alice told us.

"Okay Alice your turn." I reminded her. Alice grinned and looked at my brother.

"Emmett, Dare, Double Dare, or Triple Dare?" Alice asked the famous question.

"Triple Dare duh." Emmett rolled his eyes as if the answer was obvious which actually it was since it was all he ever picked.

"Alright Emmett, next concert I Triple dare you to streak across the stage during our opening band." She told him his dare.

"Sure I'll do it. Someone write it down so I don't forget please." Emmett asked us. I held up a piece of paper and showed Emmett that I was one stop ahead of him.

The rest of the evening when like that all of us daring each other to do stupid stuff. We didn't even come close to having a winner so when we got bored we quit and went to bed. Sleeping in Edward's arms I felt safe, I slept peacefully that night.

I awoke to the smell of my favorite coffee, when I opened my eyes Edward was sitting on the bed two coffee's in his hands and the crooked grin I loved best fixed upon his face. He set the coffee on the nightstand by his bed and kissed me softly.

"Good morning beautiful care to take a walk with me?" He asked.

"That sounds lovely." I agreed getting out of bed. I had fallen asleep in the clothes that I had worn yesterday so I didn't bother changing. I did run a brush through my hair though. Edward handed me my coffee and I smiled when the scent hit me. As soon as we walked through the front door there was people yelling my name trying to get my attention and lights flashing from camera's taking pictures.

"Bella get back inside." Edward told me frantically.

"Bella! How long have you been dating the photographer from the Rolling Stones?" A reporter tried to ask me but was cut off by other voices trying to ask me questions. All I could think at the time was _How? _

_**A/N: Alright I am soooooooo sorry that it took me forever to update this fanfic I was just so brain dead that I couldn't think of anything and I didn't want to just make it up as I went and have it turn out like crap so I finally was able to think of something and well Ta Da! New chapter up so yea please don't hate me for taking so long!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing….I wish I owned Twilight though cuz then I could meet Robert Pattinson sighs**_

**Chapter 13-**

Bella's POV-

We were quarantined in the Cullen's house while the press staked out the house trying to get in and waiting for us to come out. I was currently on the phone with Tim trying to get us all out of here without being bomb barded by the paparazzi.

"Tim there has to be a way for you to get us out of here." I pleaded into the phone.

"I'm trying Bella but I can't think of anything that would work to get you all out of there without the press knowing." Tim said nervously afraid he was going to lose his job.

"Well can't you give them a false lead on some other famous person or something like that?" I asked desperate.

"I already tried that Bella but they didn't take the bait." Tim explained. I sighed wondering who tipped the press off to our whereabouts and about Edward and I. Emmett and Jasper were going through the house closing all the curtains and blinds to better seclude ourselves, while Alice and Rosalie paced waiting for us to be rescued. Edward had his arms around my waist, keeping me calm while I talked to Tim.

"Okay well just send the limo then and also have Matt and George come too to help keep the press away." I closed my eyes and put my hand over them.

"Alright Bella, and I'll get to the bottom of this. Your ride will be there in an hour. That's the fastest Nick can drive and still get out of a ticket so just stay inside and Nick will call you when he gets there." Tim assured me.

"Thanks Tim, see ya." I hung up my phone and leaned into Edward. He stroked my arm to try and calm me down and the rest of the band crowded around me to hear what was going to happen.

"So what's the verdict?" Jasper asked me with anxious eyes.

"Well Tim is sending the limo along with Matt and George to pick us up. He said that Nick would drive as fast as he could get away with and most likely be here within the hour." I told them. Their faces instantly relaxed at the mention of two of our bodyguards. Matt and George were the best of the best so we knew we were in good hands with them.

While we waited for our ride to show up we spent the hour playing card games like Poker, Gin Rummy **(is it Gin or Gim?)**, and other card games while someone checked every now and then to see if the press had left yet, which of course they hadn't.

When my phone started playing _Going Under_ I quickly answered it and was glad to hear Nick's voice. Our ride was finally here and in less than an hour which was a record for Nick. We could hear Matt and George's loud voices over the paparazzi's telling them to clear out or to get out of the way. When they reached front door Emmett opened it and let Alice, Rose, and I go first as Matt led us to our Limo. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper followed us with George at the rear, keeping all the reporters away from us.

"Bella over here-"

"Alice a word please-"

"Oh my god! Edward Cullen-"

"Emmett your thoughts on your little sister dating the photographer from the Rolling Stones-"

I blocked out all the voices screaming our names and looked up to see non other than Jacob Black standing in the crowd of reporters and random fans, smirking in satisfaction. Seeing him again sent a shiver down my spine and I wanted nothing more than to climb into the limo and hide behind the tinted windows. I stopped breathing as he started to walk towards me.

Thankfully at that time we reached our ride and we quickly got in. we rested our heads against the cool leather seats and sighed in relief.

"Hello everyone. Got here just in time didn't I Miss Swan." Nick grinned from the driver's seat.

"That's for sure Nick and remember I told you to call me Bella not 'Miss Swan'."I grinned back.

"Sorry Miss- Bella, I'm just used to being formal I guess." He shrugged as he drove.

"It's okay." I assured him.

""By the way, thank you Matt, George you two are our saviors!" Alice thanked them. We nodded our heads in agreement and they blushed at our gratitude.

"Glad we could help; the paparazzi can be a pain can't it George?" Matt asked his twin.

"Sure can be Matt." George agreed. I closed my eyes to try and sleep so I could forget that this had happened, knowing that Nick would drive slower to our hotel than he did to get us. When I closed my eyes though all I saw was Jacob's smirking face and feel his arms holding me to the cold concrete. Edward looked at me with worried eyes, feeling me shudder since I sat so close to him.

"What's wrong?" he whispered into my ear. Knowing that I was a horrible liar and also knowing that he wouldn't believe me if I did lie I told him the truth.

"He was there. I think he was the one who tipped the press off." I whispered back. His gripped tightened around my waist protectively and I heard him growl.

_And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy-_ I answered my phone hoping Tim would tell me who was behind all of this. I put it on speaker so everyone could hear what Tim had to say.

"What's up?" I asked. Everyone grew quiet so they could hear.

"Well first off we found out who tipped the reporters off, we called one of the magazine companies that we knew would be there and they were more than happy to give us their source." Tim began.

"So who was it?" Rosalie asked getting impatient.

"Some guy by the name of Jacob Black. Do you guys know him?" Tim asked us.

"Yea we know him." I gritted my teeth as I said this. Everyone but Edward and I looked shocked; surprised that Jacob would do something like that. Edward and I knew better though, it was exactly something that bastard would do.

"Why would he do something like that? Jake has always been a good guy?" Alice asked.

"I guess Time Mag paid him quite a bit for the little bit of info that he gave them." Tim explained.

"Greedy mutt." Edward mumbled into my hair. I nodded my head agreeing with him.

"Also we are checking you into another hotel just incase the paparazzi shows up at the Double Tree." Tim continued.

"Alright, that's probably for the best. So where are we staying?" I asked him.

"A Five Star hotel called The Fantasy. All your belongings and gear has already been brought there. Including yours Mr. Cullen, we got you three rooms so you can pair up however you want and they are all suites so have fun." Tim's voice sounded happy.

"Thanks Tim bye." After he said bye I hung up the phone and looked at my friends and my boyfriend. They seemed happy with the arrangements; you could tell from the looks on their faces that there were going to be pranks pulled tonight.

"So Emmett and I, Alice and Jasper, and Bella and Edward, for the sleeping arrangements?"Rosalie suggested. I was about to say sure but Emmett cut in first.

"Uh-uh, Bella is not sleeping in the same bed as Edward I won't allow it." Emmett's protective brother instincts were kicking in…finally.

"Oh Emmett they've already slept in the same bed three nights in a row and you didn't make a fuss about it then, plus Bella can make her own decisions. She doesn't need you turning into an over protective brother now." Rosalie said sticking up for me.

"Thanks Rose." I smiled at her and she winked at me. We both giggled after that. Emmett knew he was going to be out numbered so he didn't say anything else on the matter. It wasn't long till we pulled into The Fantasy hotel parking lot. The sight of the place took my breath away.

_**A/N: DIE JACOB! Sorry had to get that out of my system hehe.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except for the plot line of this fan fic.**_

_**Chapter 14-**_

Bella's POV-

We all stared at the resort with wide eyes and open mouths. The place looked amazing. Outside the scenery was beautiful, gardens with rose bushes were blooming everywhere. The grass looked freshly mowed and there was beautifully carved marble statues. It didn't look like a place to sleep it looked more like some place the president would live. There also wasn't a cigarette butt in sight as we walked into the building. We rushed inside to see if the inside was as amazing as the outside. The inside was beautifully decorated and I understood why it was a five star hotel. The walls were painted a warm cream color that made the place feel warm and cozy. In the lobby there was a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There were also two couches with a cherry maple coffee table between them. Also in the room was a computer on a glass desk and a flat screen TV currently showing a presidential debate.

We had also found a gourmet restaurant that we could be trying later and a huge indoor pool with two hot tubs. There was also a heated pool outside that was open all night long. The boys cheered when they found the arcade and Alice, Rosalie, and I pretended we didn't know them.

Finally we went to the front desk to check it and get our room keys so we could go rest for awhile before deciding what the game plan was for the night.

"Swan, I think we are under." I told the man who was checking people in. His name tag said Bernard Reynolds.

"Ah yes! Your manager called us Miss Swan and got you all settled in. Here are your room keys and your manager also set up spa treatments for the ladies." Bernard told us.

"You have a spa here?" Alice asked failing to hide her excitement.

"Yes we do Miss Brandon. I believe you will find it quite enjoyable too." He grinned.

"You wouldn't happen to have a mall here too would you?" Alice asked. If he said yes that would be it Alice would never leave this place again.

"Alice." I hissed.

"What I can ask cant I?" She pouted at me.

"Well Miss Brandon I am sorry to disappoint but no we don't have a mall here, there are a few shops though if you want to look around." Bernard explained.

"Uh that's okay um no need to progress her addiction to shopping." I told him. To someone who didn't know Alice very well they would think that the non existence of a mall didn't bother her. we knew better 

though that she was just putting up an act and as soon as we get to our rooms she will be complaining about how they need a mall here.

He handed us our card keys then and told us when our spa appointments would be.

"Remind me to tell Tim that he is the best manger ever." Rosalie exclaimed happily. Alice and I nodded in agreement, the three of us looking forward to our spa treatments.

"So what are we going to do while our ladies here are at the spa?" Emmett asked Jasper and Edward.

"They have laser tag in one part of the basement and paintball in the other part." Jasper explained while we rode the elevator to our rooms. We were on the top floor and pretty much had the whole area to ourselves since the hotel was only allowing certain people up here while we stayed here. We said it wasn't necessary all this privacy but they said better safe than sorry.

We had an hour until our spa treatments so we decided to get settled into our rooms and chill out in there for awhile. Edward and I headed to our suite and as soon as we closed the door Edward's lips were on mine. I kissed him back eagerly enjoying the way our lips melded together. Without breaking the kiss Edward led us to the bedroom. He laid me on the bed and continued to kiss my on my lips, my neck, and other places that I couldn't quite remember since I was completely and utterly intoxicated by his presence.

Eagerly I unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his perfectly carved chest. My fingers ran down his chest and he shivered, letting out a moan of pleasure. I smiled to myself knowing that my presence had an effect on him too.

His fingers tugged at the bottom of my shirt and I let him carefully but quickly take it off, leaving me with only my white laced bra and blue jeans on. His hands fluttered against my stomach and it was my turn to shiver in delight. His hands trailed down my waist and then stopped at the button of my pants. He stared into my eyes wondering if I was ready to go all the way or if my memories still haunted me.

"Do you want to?" He asked me his voice low and seductive.

"I…I...Don't know if I'm ready." I stuttered after I remembered to breathe again. He smiled at me and it was a warm smile that said if I wasn't ready he wouldn't push me.

"Don't worry Bella, I understand if you are not ready that's okay, I will wait for you." He whispered assuringly.

"What could I have possibly done right to deserve you?" I asked mostly to myself. Edward must have known I didn't want an answer for he didn't say anything. He kissed me softly again and then laid next to me on the bed.

There was a soft knock on the door so we knew it wasn't any of our friends since they always knock loud enough to wake china up. I got up and quickly threw my shirt on before answering the door. When I 

opened the door there was a man standing there with a metal rack behind him that had three bags of luggage on it.

"Hello Miss Swan how are you today? I brought you your luggage as you can see so I'll just set these in here and leave." The bell hop said with a thick Mexican accent. I was glad that I had put my shirt on now.

"Thanks just set them here and I'll take care of them later. "I told the overly helpful and talkative bell hop. After he left I went back to the bedroom where Edward was waiting for me to return. We laid in bed like that talking and occasionally kissing till Alice and Rosalie came pounding on the door. I let Edward answer the door this time saying it was his turn.

"Bella come on other wise we are going to be late." Alice complained.

"I'm coming I'm coming. God patience Alice." I joked with her.

"When it comes to shopping and being pampered I have no patience." Alice glared at me. I was about to head out the door with them but Edward spun me around and planted his lips on mine. The kiss was over much too quickly but it still left me breathless and in a daze.

"Have fun." He whispered in my ear before letting me go again. I nodded weakly and followed Alice and Rosalie to the elevator. The spa was located on the second floor and we were on the fourth floor. When we reached the spa we opened the door and instantly grinned.

"Ladies it's relax and be pampered time!" Rosalie told us happily.

_**A/N: Hey cool I got this chapter out faster and umm I think I made a word up in this chapter assuringly so um yea it was the word I wanted but word insisted that it wasn't a word so I made it a word. Hehe.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

_**AN: I honestly have no idea how long it's been since I updated this and for that I apologize. The past few years have been very busy for me and I'm now going to be graduating from high school tomorrow. I finally have time for this story **_

Bella's POV-

The first place Alice, Rosalie, and I went in the Spa was to the massage tables. With all the jumping around, lifting heavy equipment, and sleeping on tour buses for months at a time our bodies definitely needed a good massage every now and then in order to keep from getting strained and have us pull something. We didn't speak as our bodies were put back into tiptop shape. We just wanted to relax and enjoy the feeling of all the tension leaving our bodies.

When we were done with our massages, we ventured over to the sauna to give our bodies a good cleansing as sweat poured down or bodies letting the waste leave our pores. It wasn't until we were in there that we began to spoke. What they asked though surprised me. "Bella I know you might not want to talk about it, but what was the nightmare about that you had the other night?" Rosalie asked me gently.

I wasn't sure if I should answer her. All this time I had kept it to myself and now that Edward knew it seemed like everyone was trying to get it out of me. I tried to keep my breathing calm so they wouldn't know that I was silently freaking out on the inside, panicking at what they might think if I told them. Just because Edward hadn't thought ill of me didn't mean that Alice and Rosalie wouldn't turn their backs on me, that they might side with Jacob deciding that I had gotten what I had deserved for making him want me so much that he had to use force in order to have me.

Alice and Rosalie both looked at me with concern written on their faces as I struggled internally with myself on if I should tell them or not. The just sat there watching me though, trying not to push me if I didn't want to talk about it.

I finally took a deep breath and made my decision. It was time they knew and if their reaction was the one I feared then there was no way they should be a friend of mine. "Do you remember our song _Haunted_?" I asked them. They both nodded their heads and gave me a look that said _do you really think we would forget it_? "Well…That song is about Jacob Black." And from there I told them everything. I didn't look at their faces as I told them what had happened, I just stared at the floor, trying to keep my composer and stay numb about it like I had for all these years.

When I finished the three of us sat in silence as they took it all in. As every detail that I had told them sunk into their minds and they could fully grasp, fully understand what had happened to me.

"Bella…why, why didn't you tell us sooner! Oh hun we would have been there for you and you know it. We would have made sure he never would have come within two feet of you again." Alice told me softly as she moved closer to me, stroking my hair to keep me calm. Rosalie did the same knowing it was one of the few things that kept me truly calm in such a stressful moment.

"I was so afraid. Afraid that he would find out I told you and do something worse or that you guys would agree with him, that I did deserve what I had gotten, that I had led him on." I said as tears started to roll down my cheeks. Even though it was insanely warm in the sauna, they wrapped their arms around me and didn't let go. How could I have ever doubted our friendship? I should have known better than to think that they would think the way Jacob had, that his words were nothing more than words. They let go after a little while longer and decided that it would be best if we all went back to our rooms to give me time to calm down and collect myself before meeting up with the boys again. I made them promise not to tell Emmett or Jasper, because I wanted to tell them myself when the time was right.

I put my keycard into the slot and wasn't surprised to find it empty. Alice, Rose, and I had gotten back earlier then we had told the boys so I assumed they were still either playing laser tag or had ventured off to the paintball room. The room was dark and I didn't bother to turn on any lights finding comfort in the pitch black. Due to the sauna making me sweat profusely I decided to take a shower to freshen up before Edward came back. I headed into the bathroom, finally turning on a light. I shut the door and turned the water onto a luke warm setting. I took off my clothes and stepped into the shower enjoying the water flow onto me. I lost myself in my thoughts and didn't hear when the door opened.

I hummed to myself as I shampooed my hair and conditioned it. My eyes were closed as I ran my face into the water to wash off my face cleanser. Before I knew what was happening there was a strong voice covering my mouth and was pulling me out of the shower. I tried to scream but the hand muffled my voice. I kicked and flailed around trying to get my attacker off me but they were too strong. "Calm yourself Bella…it's only me." The voice made me freeze in my place as my body started to shake with fear. "I told you I would be back for you one day. I told you that only I could love you, but you still go after that Cullen boy. Can't you understand he doesn't love you. Only I can love you Isabella, you were made for me." Jacob whispered into my ear as he tightened his grip on my body making it even more impossible for me to move.

How had he gotten here? How did he know where we had gone? Who had let him in? All these questions racked my brain as I tried to kick him again but to no use with how he was restraining me. I heard a door open and Jacob froze, but his grip never lessened. I knew it was only a matter of time before someone found us. Jacob hadn't turned the shower off, thinking he had more time to do whatever had come to his foul mind this time. A voice reached my ears that sounded sweeter than it ever had before. "Bella? Are you in here?" Edward called out. I thought about trying to scream again but I didn't know what Jacob would do to Edward if I did. In that moment I wasn't worried about what he would do to me but what he would do to Edward.

Edward walked towards the bathroom and I prayed he wouldn't come in here, prayed that he would think I was only showering and that I'd be out soon. Tears started to roll silently down my face for the second time that day as I saw Edward move closer to the bathroom through the crack in the door. "Bella? Love are you here?" Edward's hand reached out to open the door and as soon as he did, the last thing I remember was-

**Bang! **

_**AN#2: I hope this chapter makes up for how long I was gone. I truly am sorry that I forgot about this story. Please forgive me now that I am done with high school I hope to get back to this story. I forgot how much I actually did like it. **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

_**AN: I own nothing but the idea for the story **_

As I drifted out of the darkness, the first thing I heard was a tiny annoying constant beep. I scrunched up my nose and tried to fall back into the darkness where I knew I was safe. A voice lifted me farther from the black void that I was seeking comfort in and I tried to place it. Others joined in and it started to confuse me. There were too many voices at once, too many other noises filtering into my ears to let me concentrate and figure out who was who. As my other sense started to tune into my body I was aware of a searing pain in my shoulder. I cried out and all the voices around me stopped.

Cool hands found mine and I struggled to open my eyes. This had to be just a bad dream, but it felt so real. My eyes finally fluttered open to see golden eyes staring back at me. "Oh thank god she's awake!" I finally recognized the voice as my mother's, as she rushed over to me. She gently through her arms around me, making Edward move out of the way so she could embrace me more fully. Even though her embrace was gentle I still winced from the pain and she immediately backed off, tears in her eyes as she realized that for the moment she was unable to comfort her own daughter. I blinked my eyes a few times, trying to bring everything into better focus.

Finally, the rest of the room revealed itself and I realized where I was for the first time. An IV was hooked up to me, as was a heart rate monitor. Confused as to why I was here I looked at myself to see what had put me in here. I looked over to where I had felt the pain the most and was stunned to see my shoulder bandaged up with a small red stain on it. "What happened!" I asked, not remembering a thing that could have put me here.

They all looked back and forth at each other, wondering who was going to break the silence first and tell me. I was surprised at who spoke first. In my mind, I figured it would be Edward who would tell me why I was lying in a hospital bed with tubes and wires attached around my body. Rosalie was the one who spoke up though; she cleared her throat and gave herself a moment in order to do this.

"Jacob somehow found us, he had gotten into your room, and Edward said that he was attacking you. Edward tried to get to you but as soon as he had put his hand on the door to the bathroom Jacob shot you." That was the nice thing about Rose, she was blunt. She didn't waste time going _well; um you see this is what happened…_ No, Rose flat out said what needed to be said.

"He told me that if he couldn't have you no one would." Edward whispered besides me. I looked over at him and saw his gorgeous face filled with sorrow and guilt. I wondered why he looked guilty. None of this was his fault. It had all been my fault. My fault for not saying something about him sooner and having him reported to the authorities. By keeping silent I had put all of us in danger, not just myself. My parents, Emmett, and Jasper, they still didn't know what had happened, why Jacob would go to such lengths in order to make me his. Tears rolled down my face as I realized how much danger I had put everyone in. Edward gently wrapped me in his arms careful to avoid my injured shoulder.

"Shh it's okay Love he can no longer hurt you." Edward assured me, kissing my forehead. I looked over at my brother and saw the murderous look in his eyes. Apparently, he did know what had happened all those years ago and that just helped fuel his rage for the pain Jacob had recently put me through.

Finally, I found my voice and I had to ask, "Why am I not dead? I felt the gun aimed to my heart, I heard the click of the trigger, and the bang of the gun going off. How am I still alive?"

"I saw him with the gun and when I saw him aim it at you, ready to pull the trigger adrenaline kicked in and right as he pulled the trigger I tackled him to the ground making his aim going to your shoulder instead. I tried to make it so you didn't get hurt at all but I'd rather you have a shoulder injury than be completely lost to me." So, that was where the guilt was coming from, because he couldn't stop me from being hurt.

"Emmett? Are you okay?" I asked him quietly. I already knew the answer but I wanted to know what was running through my brother's head. I didn't want him to go out and do something stupid like he was known for when he was really pissed off.

"Honestly Bells I'm not. I wish you had told me about what he had done to you all those years ago. I would have taken care of it and he never would have tried to touch you again. The police got to him before I could. Maybe that's a good thing though because if I would have got to him first they probably would have been arresting me too." Emmett shrugged as if it was no big deal. I sighed knowing that to him it wasn't a big deal so long as I would be okay. He definitely was a protective brother, there was no denying that.

My parents had stayed silent this whole time and I wondered what they were thinking but I didn't ask. While I was close with my parents, we never really discussed our feelings much, and I didn't complain about it because I liked it better that way. We all sat there in silent for awhile until the door opened and a doctor came into the room.

"Ah Miss Swan you finally awaken. You gave everyone quite the scare there for awhile. We didn't know if you were going to wake up even though the wound wasn't fatal since we had easily caught it before you bled too much." The doctor told me.

"When will she be able to check out doctor?" My father asked her.

"Well we want to keep her here for a little longer just to make sure that her wound is healing properly, and that she doesn't go into shock." She told my parents. "So I would think probably in a couple days so long as nothing goes wrong."

Great a few days in a hospital bed with nothing to do. I guess I shouldn't be complaining seeing as how I could have died but yet here I was. I was grateful that the tour was over and that I wouldn't have to disappoint fans by letting them know that the rest of the tour would be canceled.

"You should get some rest Bells, we'll see you in the morning, and visiting hours are almost over." Emmett said to me, and looked at everyone else for the last bit, reminding them that they only had a limited time before they had to leave. Edward got up to leave and I immediately clutched onto his arm not wanting him to leave me.

"Bella you need your rest." He whispered softly, his face full of regret, as he didn't want to leave me as much as I didn't want him to leave.

"I need you more." I confessed. "Stay with me please. If they yell at you that visiting hours are over tell them that I refused to let you leave."

I knew I had won the battle when he sat back down and pulled me closer to him. "I will stay Bella but only if you promise that you will rest."

"I will." I closed my eyes and rested my head against the pillow; my hand clutching onto his, reassured that he would not leave me.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

It was four days until I was able to leave the hospital, even though the doctors were as thorough as ever cleaning my wound they were afraid that somehow I would catch an infection, and only when the wound started to show some form of healing did they decide that I would be okay to leave so long as at least two people knew how to properly clean and bandage my shoulder. Even though it wasn't my arm that was injured they still put it in a sling so I would have limited movement with it in order to keep from aggravating my shoulder and causing the stitches to rip.

I was starting to get annoyed with how gently everyone was treating me. Physically I understood why, because sometimes even the gentlest of touches would bring a searing pain through my shoulder, but they didn't need to be so emotionally cautious around me. I had personally felt no mood change after the incident, I felt like my old self, just in intense pain once my pain killers wore off. The more people treated me like I would break down at any second the angrier I became, which made them even more cautious around me.

Even my Edward was acting differently around me, as if the unnecessary guilt he felt at not being able to keep me from being completely injured was constantly eating him. I tried to ease his guilt by doing my best not to wince when a jolt of pain would run through my body. However it didn't work, no matter what I did I couldn't erase the pain from his face, or the look of sorrow from his eyes. He barely talked to me, and when he did it was short answers.

"Edward, you need to talk to me." I told him as I watched him pack up my things while my parents signed me out of the hospital. "What do we need to talk about Bella?" He asked me, his voice low.

"We need to talk about why you're acting like this…why you'll barely touch me, you won't look me in the eyes, hell you barely even speak to me anymore. Did I do something? I have a hard time believing I did since it's hard to do something wrong by lying in a hospital bed." I tried to keep my voice steady and my eyes free from tears but it was hard.

"Bella...I barely touch you because even the lightest touch causes you pain, I won't look you in the eyes because every time I do I see the pain I've caused you, and I barely speak because what is there to say Bella?" Edward sighed, his back turned to me, his voice cold.

"The pain you've caused me? Edward none of this is your fault! It's all Jacob! Jacob was the one who attacked me not you. He was the one who pulled the trigger, because of you I'm alive Edward! If not for you my love, Jacob would have killed me." I could no longer contain the tears. As Edward realized I was crying his shoulders slacked as he gave up in defeat. He turned towards me and crossed the small distance that was between us. Gently holding me I felt his breathing turn ragged as if he himself was trying not to cry. "Edward?"

Instead of answering me he turned my face toward his and softly kissed my lips. A sense of urgency rang through me and I pressed my lips harder against his. He pulled back a little and I instantly tried to close the distance again. "No Bella, you'll just be in more pain. You need to heal first." Edward whispered in my ear. I sighed, aggravated, but I knew he was right. "Come on we need to finish getting your stuff packed."

It took longer than expected to finish packing up the small amount of personal items that I had lying around the hospital room. What was difficult about all of it was trying to find all of the notebooks and scraps of paper scattered around the room that I had used in order to brainstorm for new material. I had to admit, lying in a hospital bed with nothing to do was the perfect time for writing new songs.

"Jeeze Bells, did you even sleep? There is easily enough material here for a new album." Emmett said as he looked at all the scraps of paper spread around my desk. We were finally back home. When we weren't touring the five of us lived in Knoxville, Tennessee. We lived in a decent sized house. We had the money to afford the typical rock star home but in order to keep a lower profile we kept it more downsized. It had been two weeks since the incident and things were finally starting to become normal again.

"Isn't that a good thing Emmett?" I asked smiling. I was slowly organizing the scraps of papers and notebooks into what I liked, what I loved, and what I hated.

"I guess, but don't you think after all that's happened that you should, _we_ should all take a break and just relax for awhile?" Emmett asked me.

"Emmett I'm fine, really I am. I think it's better to stay busy with the band than take a break, I mean if we're all on vacation don't you think it would be easier for me to let my mind wander on it?" I really did believe this, I wanted to stay busy, when I wasn't busy with something my mind tried to wander back to that night, tried to make me relive it over and over. I tried not to let anyone know, because then they would start treating me like I was fragile all over again.

"Even if none of this had happened I still think it would be best if the band went on a vacation. I mean we all work our asses off Bells, especially you, I think we all just need at least a week to relax on some nice Hawaiian beach."

"Emmett I know you're just being—wait…did you say Hawaii? Emmett you're joking right?" I glared at him, if he had done what I think he done then I was going to kill him.

"Nope not joking whatsoever and Bells...the tickets are none refundable so...You're going. Where is Edward anyways? He said he wanted to be here when I told you, so that way he could change your mind if you kept refusing." Emmett asked.

"Honestly Emmett…I'm not quite sure as to where he is. He left about an hour ago to go do some work stuff but I haven't heard from him since then." As soon as I finished saying that my phone buzzed alerting me to a new text message. _Edward_. "Speak of the devil..." I opened my phone and read the text. _I'm on my way back now babe, if Emmett has already told you the news…you're not getting out of it, you're going. _

I glared at my phone…why was everyone so eager to get me out of here, where I was happy, and force me to go to someplace I really had no desire to go? Apparently I had no choice…so fine…I would go, but I didn't have to be happy about it.

_**I know..I'm a terrible author who hasn't updated it forever..I apologize. **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas. **_

_**Chapter 18**_

"You're not bringing work on this trip Bella!" Alice scolded me as I tried to hide both my work phone, and my writing notebooks into my suitcase. I thought I had done a good job of it too, hiding my cell phone in the pocket of one of my jeans, and wrapping my notebooks up in a towel...but apparently Alice was double checking everything to make sure I didn't bring work with.

"Alice what if they need us though?" I asked my eyes pleading to be able to at least take my notebooks with. One could never tell when inspiration was going to strike they always say. "They're not going to need us Bella…they know we are going on vacation and that they are not to bother us. Even rock stars need a vacation at some point Bella." Alice sighed as she finished re-packing my suitcase…satisfied that there were no longer any traces of work hidden within it.

"I'd rather stay busy." I mumbled as she headed out of the room. "I heard that!" She yelled back. "Of course you did." I mumbled quieter this time even though I knew she wouldn't have heard me again. I sat on my bed and sighed. For some reason I really didn't want to go on this trip. Normally the idea of a vacation thrilled me. I knew we all needed a break, but it was easier to keep pushing forward, staying busy to keep my mind off of everything rather than to sit down and relax and try to keep the memories from pushing through my barriers. Constantly being with Edward was helping, but even he couldn't keep the nightmares away. Every night I woke up in a sweat, trying to shake off the last remaining feelings from the dream. I always did my best to not wake Edward up, some nights I succeeded while others he would instantly wake up after I would.

I had to constantly remind myself that Jacob was in jail and that he could no longer hurt me. I was finally safe…but I still didn't feel safe. I felt like I had to keep looking behind me, in every corner, to make sure that he wasn't still lurking there, watching my every move. I knew it would get better with time, when I would finally allow myself to believe that Jacob was out of my life for good, but for now…for now I was afraid every day.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was soft and filled with question as he saw me sitting on our bed, head in my hands. I quickly lifted my head up, filled my hair behind my ear, and smiled. I couldn't let Edward know how badly I was doing. No one needed to know. "I'm fine…really I am." I smiled trying to assure him. His face still showed concern as if he didn't believe me but I knew it wouldn't try to push it out of me.

He sat down on the bed next to me and gently pulled me into his arms. I instantly relaxed as his familiarity calmed me better than any drug the doctors gave me to help me sleep at night. We sat like that for awhile, neither of us saying anything. Just listening to each other breathe and enjoying each other's presence. I knew he wanted me to say something...but I didn't know what I should say or what he wanted me to say. So instead I just sat there letting him hold me. "Alice finished packing for me…would you mind if worked on some material before we leave?" I asked. I wanted to be at a piano surrounded by my scraps of paper that held the answer to what was going on inside my head. He released his grip on me and I got up to walk out of the room. Edward made the move to follow me but I shook my head. "I kind of want to work on it alone." I told him softly.

"Oh, okay." The look on his face almost made me reconsider, but I knew I needed to be alone at the moment. I took a step back towards him and kissed him gently. "I love you Edward." I smiled at him. "I love you too Bella." He replied, forcing a smile, so as not to let me believe that he was hurt that I didn't want him with me at the moment. I quietly left the room and headed down to the basement where we kept most of our recording equipment as well as our guitars, drum sets, basses, and my piano.

I sat down on the bench and opened the lid that protected the ivory keys. I did a couple warm up runs and then took out my newest material, the song that spoke the most to me. I hit the first few cords and instantly felt better. As the opening cords faded I started to sing.

_**Lost In Paradise**_

_I've been believing  
In something so distant  
As if I werent human  
_

_And I've been denying  
This feeling of hopelessness  
In me, in me_

All the promises I made  
Just to let you down  
You believed in me but I'm broken

I have nothing left  
And all I feel is this cruel wanting  
We've been falling for all this time  
And now, I'm lost in paradise

As I sang I could envision the rest of the band joining where I wanted them to, along with string instruments, making a powerful sound that no one could ignore. The longer I played, and the longer I envisioned it, I started to smile._ro_

_As much as I like the past _

_Not to exist, it still does  
And as much as I like  
To feel like I belong here  
I'm just as scared as you_

I have nothing left  
And all I feel is this cruel wanting  
We've been falling for all this time  
And now, I'm lost in paradise

I could feel someone watching me as I was playing but I no longer cared. All that mattered at that moment was me, my piano, the lyrics flowing from my lips, and the vision that was forming in my mind. __

Ohhh  
One day we won't feel this pain anymore  
Take it all away  
Shadows of you  
Cause they won't let me go

So I have nothing left  
And all I feel is this cruel wanting  
We've been falling for all this time  
And now, I'm lost in paradise  
Alone, and lost in paradise.

As I finished I heard footsteps leaving the room. I wasn't sure who had been watching me but I had a feeling it had been Edward, making sure I was okay, and that I didn't need him and was just too proud to admit it. I closed the piano up and turned off the light to head back upstairs.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

_**I own nothing but my own ideas**_

I was going to go insane. We had been sitting in a plane for what felt like forever, and I was going to go insane. Why did they have to choose Hawaii? One of the longest flights there is? Everyone kept telling me to just sit back, relax, and fall asleep for awhile, but there was only so many times you could take a nap on a plane. We were in first class and getting high class treatment, but it didn't matter…I wasn't meant to sit in one place for 14 hours. I was terrible on the ride in between shows, especially if it was a longer drive. I would tell whoever was currently driving the tour bus at that time to pull over multiple times so I could let out my pent up energy.

Obviously that was impossible on a plane. I tried watching the movie that they were playing, but it held no interest to me for it was a movie I had seen plenty of times, and it wasn't one that I particularly enjoyed. Edward sensed my restlessness and whenever I would start fidgeting he would place his hand on my leg in order to calm me down once again. He would look at me and smile, knowing how much I hated long travel times. Couldn't we have just gone to Florida? It is warm there too, hell if we would have gone to Florida we would already be there. They had to choose Hawaii though.

When the flight attendant came around again asking if we wanted anything to drink, I asked her if there was any paper floating about, and to also get me a scotch. I needed something to calm me down. Since Alice had forbade me to take along my own notebooks and writing material I was left to ask around so that I would have something to write on incase inspiration struck. The only good thing about long plane rides was that I was able to come up with more material. The back of the vomit bag that didn't already have words printed upon it was already filled with different ideas…Edward's as well. The attendant poured me my drink and said she would be back shortly with some paper. Edward gave me a concerned look knowing that it wasn't often that I drank, and when I did drink it wasn't usually hard liquor.

"It's just to help me relax Edward, I'm fine." I told him smiling as I lifted the glass to my lips. The scotch burned my throat as I took a drink and I almost coughed it up but I forced it to go down. It wasn't long till the flight attendant came back with a couple pieces of paper and I smiled at her and thanked her. I took out the pen that I had been using earlier and just started doodling on the paper. Sometimes doodling was better than thinking of new material. It wasn't long till the effects of the scotch started to make their way into my system. It definitely wasn't enough to give me a buzz, but it was just enough to help me calm down, stop fidgeting and relax.

_**I apologize for the shortness of this one…and the boringness. Next one will be better!**_


End file.
